The New Memory Matron is...Me!
The seventeenth entry on AnnaBeth's Blog, featured on the Bluebell Website. This entry was posted in response to Mistress & Misunderstandings. The New Memory Matron is...Me! by AnnaBeth What a week it’s been for me! After some recent… life developments, I was encouraged to pursue the position of Memory Matron, and I won it! Although not everyone was pleased with this decision, I personally think it will be a great opportunity for me. Unfortunately, with my Memory Matron duties being so time consuming, I will not have the time I once had to dedicate to the upkeep of my blog. Therefore my fellow Belles will be starting a new blog of their own. Look for it soon. Make me proud, Belles! Since I didn’t have a chance to give my speech tonight, I have published it below. I look forward to serving my community in my new post! It is with great honor and humility that I accept the position of Memory Matron tonight. It was not an easy road to get here, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that nothing worth having comes easily. I’ll always remember the day my mother brought me to the Historical Society’s Annual Picnic Fundraiser. At the time, the revered, late Phyllis Ennis-Green was Memory Matron, and she wore a hat so vast it provided shade for her whole family. I looked at her and thought, “I could only ever dream of pulling off a hat like that.” Phyllis was succeeded by Delia Ann Lee, and now here I am accepting the title from Delia Ann. I cannot stress how surprised and grateful I am, but I know I could not have made it to this point alone. I would like to thank my husband, Jacob Nass, the most patient, good-hearted man I’ve ever known. You are my rock, Jake, through good times and bad, through blessings and Gypsy curses. Honey, I know you’re in the crowd tonight, and just for you I’ll say, Go Crimson Tide! I’d also like to thank one special friend in particular, who gave me strength and courage I never thought I’d have. Who taught me how to stand up for myself, who taught me how to be a leader. These qualities are the most important a Memory Matron can have, and I know I wouldn’t be standing here tonight if not for this friend. I will be forever grateful to this very special friend… but you don’t know her, she lives in, um, Vermont. I promise I will maintain the legacy passed down to me from Delia Ann. I will uphold the most glorious of Memory Matron traditions. Bake sales, car washes, date auctions. I plan to start some new traditions too. Wouldn’t a kissing booth be adorable? I promise to fulfill the main objective of the Memory Matron, and with my fellow women of BlueBell, build a new future while holding on to the treasured traditions of the past. Thank you. Category:Blog Category:AnnaBeth's Blog Category:Bluebell Website